Words Unspoken
by the lurker
Summary: After a venomous argument with Doc, Festus surprises a robber and is injured. Doc realizes he must save him in order to save himself.
1. Chapter One

GUNSMOKE "A Word Unspoken"  
  
She watched the escalating argument from the safety of the bar. The good doctor's tongue was much sharper than usual, and Kitty Russell preferred being out of the target range.  
  
"Did you fall off the back end of a cart and land on your head? What kind of cockamamie-back-end-of-a-mule logic is that?"  
  
"Now thar ain't no cause fer you ta be a-callin' my mule names. I don't much care if you git ta sayin' thangs 'bout me, but pickin' on Ruth is a-goin' just too fer." Festus stood up abruptly and started away, but then thought better of it, and turned back, wagging his finger at Adams, "And as fer yer a-tellin' me what I ken and cain't start a-fixin' ta change round here with Matthew outta town, I jes' have me a mind ta fix yer wagon fer good.... dag-burned ol' goat. That's what you are ya know... a stubborn, mean-spirited ol' goat. Somebody done took out yer heart when you wasn't a-lookin'....if'n you ever had one in the first place."  
  
Festus headed toward the swinging doors of the saloon, and Adams stood, shouting at the deputy, "I wasn't calling your mule names, you damned fool. You know, I don't know why I've wasted my breath talking to you all these years; you're just too damned dense to understand plain English anyway. You just go right on and do whatever you want. Matt'll just have to fix it when he gets back... I don't know why he left a stupid jackass in charge of Dodge instead of a real deputy anyway--"  
  
Doc stopped himself, but it was too late. Kitty cringed. The look on the deputy's face sent a twinge through her chest, landing a lump in her throat. Everything in the saloon came to an abrupt halt. Festus just stood in the doorway, his hazel eyes radiating a puppy-like hurt. Adams swallowed hard, and ran a hand over his mustache and chin; an old habit that he couldn't break, especially when he was agitated. He had gone too far, and he knew it. But the words were out of his mouth, and he couldn't take them back. The two men stared at each other, with a large portion of Dodge observing them. Without saying a word, Festus turned and left the saloon, his head hanging down in sadness.  
  
Adams stared in morbid silence at the swinging doors of the Long Branch. His gaze dropped to the floor, weighted down by his guilt. Most everyone in the saloon returned their attention to their own conversations, their drinks, and trying to look nonchalant a moment later, but Doc couldn't move. It felt as if there was a hole burning through his stomach; he knew he could be harsh at times, especially with Festus, but he had never intended to say anything so hurtful. And for as much as Festus could sometimes drive him to drink, he knew the man meant well; if ever there was a heart of gold, Deputy Festus Haggen had cornered the market.  
  
He sensed her presence standing next to him, but he couldn't make eye contact with her.  
  
"You were unusually hard on him. Any reason for it?"  
  
He shook his head, "Just stupidity--"  
  
Kitty rebuked him, "--That's uncalled for..."  
  
Finally the steely blue eyes met her soft ones, "Not his... mine."  
  
She studied the old doctor for a moment, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She fixed her gaze on him, and he realized he answered too quickly. His eyes dropped away.  
  
Her eyes softened, "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
He looked away, then back at her, "I just..... I haven't been sleeping well. It's catching up with me a little bit."  
  
From time to time the responsibilities of being the only doctor for miles around, coupled with the fact that he wasn't getting any younger, took a larger toll on him than he wanted to admit. Kitty Russell had seen it a few times before in recent years, the lack of rest turning him slightly cranky.  
  
She rubbed a light hand across his back, "Why don't you go after Festus, and bring him back for a drink? I think you both could use one."  
  
He knew she was right; he just hated to admit it.  
  
Kitty smiled at him, "Tell you what, after the crowd thins out, we'll have a chat over some coffee, just the two of us, okay?"  
  
A mischievous smile tugged at the old man's lips, "I don't need a mother hen...."  
  
A red brow shot up, "That's debatable...." They grinned at each other, and she continued, "You'll feel better after a chat and a good night's sleep.... not to mention an apology to Festus."  
  
"Apology? Who said anything about an apology?" She started to protest, but he held a hand up, resigned, "Hold the lecture. I'm going already...."  
  
Doc picked up his hat, but before he could put it on, Clive Hansen entered the saloon at a run.  
  
"Doc! Doc! My wife... she's...she's--"  
  
"--Calm down, Clive. What's the problem?"  
  
"The baby.... she's havin' the baby, but somethin's wrong....please, you have to hurry..."  
  
"Bag's in my office, we can get it on the way."  
  
Kitty touched Doc's hand lightly, "I'll tell Festus you want to speak with him later...."  
  
Doc nodded at Kitty, put his hat on, and followed Hansen out. 


	2. Chapter Two

The shack three miles north of town was unprotected and cold. He lay on the floor, the pain continuing to radiate through his body.  
  
"Solly....Solly, please... I need somethin'..."  
  
His older brother knelt down next to him, and checked the gunshot wound yet again.  
  
"You're still bleedin' pretty bad."  
  
"Solly...it hurts...."  
  
Solly ran a comforting hand over his brother's forehead.  
  
"It's goin' to be okay, Bert....just take it easy. I'll think of somethin'....."  
  
Bert groaned in pain, and a moment later, passed out. Solly stood. His little brother was in bad shape. He'd have to risk going into the nearby town they'd passed earlier.  
  
***********  
  
Festus walked up and down the boardwalks, making his final check of the town for the night. It was well past midnight, and most of the good citizens of Dodge were asleep. It was colder than usual for November, and he tugged at his coat, pulling it closer around his body. As he neared Doc Adam's place, he thought of their earlier argument. The old codger's words still stung, even though Miss Kitty had come to him hours later at the Marshal's office, to tell him that ol' Doc was just overtired, and hadn't meant it. She said that he was even going to apologize, but had been called away to deliver a baby.  
  
The deputy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of breaking glass: it had come from the second floor of Doc Adams' place. His muscles tightened in response to the sound, and he quickly walked across the street, and up the stairs. The door to the office was slightly ajar, but there was no light on inside. His hand flexed around the wooden handle of his gun as he drew it, silently entering the doctor's office.  
  
By the time he saw the glint of the knife blade reflecting in the moonlight from the open door, it was over. 


	3. Chapter Three

It was late, and the wind was blowing something fierce. Doc pushed himself further into his lambskin coat, fighting off the urge to shiver. He clutched the bag in his right hand tightly, and dug his left hand deeply into his pocket as he walked down the deserted boardwalk of Dodge. Most people had the good sense to be inside on a night like this, but Doc Adams had been needed, and as always, he had to go. Mrs. Hansen had been in labor for more than 20 hours by the time her husband had decided they needed his help. And at the time, Doc hadn't thought it worth hitching his horse to the buggy at the time; but ten hours later, and twenty degrees lower, he was rethinking that ill-begotten decision.  
  
No matter, he was almost home. There was not a soul on Front Street. All the establishments were closed, and there wasn't a lantern glowing from a single window; it was as if everyone had been taken away while he was working at the edge of town, and he was the only one left in Dodge. A shiver ran up his spine, the sudden sense of foreboding overtaking his logical mind. He knew it was probably just his overtired heart feeling the guilt from his earlier argument; he felt awful for the things he had said. If only the man didn't tug at every fiber of his being, by trying the last strands of his patience.  
  
The feeling of uneasiness returned again, this time churning deep down in his belly. Doc picked up his pace; he knew it was ridiculous, but somehow, on a night like this one, the sooner he was inside, the better. He took the last two blocks at a quickened pace, the wind whipping dirt up at him the whole way. He turned the corner by the stairs outside his second story office, and froze in mid-step: the door was wide open, swinging in the fury of the wind, and about three- quarters of the way down the staircase, lying at an awkward angle, was Festus.  
  
***********  
  
His heart leapt into his throat, and without regaining his conscious mind, his reflexes had him moving toward the downed man at a run. Doc set his bag down, and carefully placed two fingers by the large artery in the deputy's neck. He swallowed hard, his breath stopping in his throat because he felt nothing. And then there came a thready beat under his fingertips. He closed his eyes and let out the air he'd been holding, trying with all his might to keep the moisture stinging his eyes from falling. For a brief moment, Galen Adams wasn't a doctor with a patient, but a man with a friend. He recovered, and moving his hands with practiced ease, he felt for broken bones; left leg, three ribs, but as far as Doc could tell, that was it.  
  
Until he realized that his right hand was covered in blood.  
  
He forced himself to stay calm. Festus needed a doctor right now, not some hysterical old man. Doc gently ran his hands over the deputy's chest and abdomen, and found the puncture wound in the soft flesh of his belly, just to the right of center. He prayed that it had been a small knife that hadn't been able to reach any internal organs, but he wouldn't know the answer to that until he could get a better look at the wound. He placed a soft hand on the side of his friend's face, and it felt like a block of ice. Doc quickly removed his own coat, placing it over Festus, then he took off his suit jacket, and put that under the deputy's head so that it no longer rested painfully against the wooden stair.  
  
He placed a gentle hand on the deputy's forehead, "Stay with me, Festus. I've got to go get help, but I'll be back. You just hang on..."  
  
Doc stood, but the sudden cry of agony at his feet, brought him quickly back to his knees. Festus was coming around, and was obviously in a lot of pain. Doc carefully lifted the deputy's head into his lap.  
  
"Easy now....take it easy." Adams soothingly stroked the man's forehead, his voice as soft as velvet, "I'm here."  
  
Haggen's voice was barely audible, "D-doc.....hurts....so bad...."  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Festus, but I have to go get help; I can't lift you on my own."  
  
His teeth were gritted with pain, and chattering from cold, "P- please.....don't leave me....Doc...."  
  
Galen Adams couldn't keep the tears from flooding his eyes. He looked up into the sky, squeezing them tightly shut, but the moisture poured out the sides and ran down his face anyway. He gave himself only a moment to feel the emotions of a friend, then he looked down into the fear-filled eyes staring up at him through a haze of misery. Doc held Festus close for a minute.  
  
"You just hang on, and I'll be right back."  
  
Festus couldn't muster any more words, instead he grabbed Doc's shirt with his hand, his eyes wide and pleading. Doc had never seen such fear in them, and he swallowed hard.  
  
"Shhh....you just stay calm now...."  
  
Gently Adams pried the hand on his shirt loose, and carefully lay Festus down. With one more look at the pale man, Doc Adams ran for the Long Branch. He needed Sam's brawn and Miss Kitty's calm assurance. 


	4. Chapter Four

She thought she heard banging on the front doors, but rolled over sleepily. She had to be dreaming. But then the knocking was on her bedroom door, followed by Sam's deep voice.  
  
"Miss Kitty....Miss Kitty! Wake up... Festus is hurt and Doc needs our help..."  
  
The redhead quickly arose, throwing a robe over her nightdress. She opened the door to find Sam bundled for the blowing wind outside, staring at her, the distress in his eyes plain. Just behind him was Doc Adams in nothing more than a shirt covered with bloodstains; and the look on Galen's face terrified her.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
Doc shook his head, "Festus is hurt bad."  
  
Kitty grabbed her coat from the hook on the wall, "Let's go."  
  
The three of them ran out of the Long Branch, only to be assaulted by the strongest winds Kitty could remember ever hitting the plains of Kansas. As she neared the sight of the man covered with Doc's coat, lying in the cold on the stairway, she felt sick. Sam steadied her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"Miss Kitty?"  
  
"I'm okay. Help Doc with Festus."  
  
The two men carried the deputy as gently as they could up the stairs and into the office, carefully laying the injured man on the examination table. Kitty closed the door behind them, and quickly lit the oil lamps, bringing light into the room. It was the first time Doc had a good look at his patient. Festus was as white as a sheet, and shivering from the shock of his wounds, and the exposure to the cold. Doc's face flushed with heat at the thought of those who did this, and for a moment his anger kept him frozen in place. Kitty frowned, and took his hand.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
He looked up at her, noting the concern, and squeezed the hand holding his.  
  
"It's okay, he's going to be okay...."  
  
She knew he was trying to convince himself as much as her, so it did nothing to reassure her. And the anger building behind his eyes was something she had never seen before; it scared her. In that moment, she understood that the gentle Dr. Galen Adams wanted to physically injure those responsible, and if he came upon them, he would.  
  
Adams couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such an overwhelming anger. He felt his chest tighten with the sensation of wanting to inflict harm on others. But now wasn't the time to give into it. Festus needed him. Adams gently began removing the deputy's clothes so that he could assess the damage.  
  
"Kitty, can you get me some warm water? And Sam.....I need some alcohol in a basin...."  
  
He set his mind to the work at hand. He needed to put all his concentration into the patient on the table. Whether Festus Haggen would still be alive when the sun came up, rested squarely on his shoulders. And Galen Adams knew he wouldn't survive if the deputy didn't. It was the only certainty he had at the moment. 


	5. Chapter Five

Kitty carried the cup of steaming coffee into the bedroom. Festus was still unconscious, although she thought he at least looked comfortable now, asleep amidst the clean linens, and under the watchful eye of the man sitting vigil in the chair by the bed. In sharp contrast, Doc looked miserable. His clothes were rumpled, and he hadn't slept. The worry that permeated his entire being gave the illusion of deep lines in his face. He sat rigidly in the upright chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
He turned to look at her and the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes put ten years on him. She felt a pang of concern in her chest, but smiled at him trying to cover it. She handed him the saucer and cup, which he gratefully accepted.  
  
"Thanks, Kitty."  
  
She watched him for a moment, sipping the hot coffee. Save for his ragged appearance, there was no outward manifestation of the emotions she knew were churning inside of him. His reputation as town curmudgeon was well-deserved, but only because he worked at it; she knew it was his way of coping with the overwhelming worry he felt when he could do nothing more for a patient. And this time it wasn't just a patient whose life was in his hands, but one of his closest friends, although Kitty doubted he would admit that fact even to himself.  
  
She reached out her hand and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair, trying to tame it into its normal arrangement. The motion wasn't lost on Adams; it was her way of letting him know he had done everything he could, and no matter what happened, no one would blame him. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. Long ago, Kitty Russell had recognized the crusty doctor act for what it was, and she had spent the better part of twenty years chipping away at his carefully cultivated façade. For her trouble, every now and again, she was allowed to glimpse the soft and vulnerable man lying beneath the tough exterior.  
  
Standing, Adams set the coffee cup down, and walked over to the window. It was a bright day outside, and still early, but he could tell by the bundled people passing quickly by, that the air was cool and crisp. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked down at the floor.  
  
His voice was extremely soft, "Did Sam tell Newly?"  
  
"Yes, and Newly went after Matt. He's pretty sure he knows where Matt was goin' on his fishing trip. He thinks they'll be back by nightfall."  
  
Adams nodded, but that was the only indication that he had heard her. She took a step closer to him, but stopped a few feet away.  
  
"You've done everything you can for him, Doc. It's up to Festus now."  
  
"Yeah, I did everything I could all right." He turned toward her, the sadness shining in his eyes, "I shouldn't have said those things last night, Kitty. It was just plain cruel."  
  
"He knows you didn't mean it, and you can tell him so when he wakes up."  
  
Adams glanced over at the figure on the bed, and he swallowed hard.  
  
"He may never wake up, Kitty." Her blue eyes pierced his heart with their fear, and he tried to push his emotions down as he explained it to her. "The knife used to stab him went in very deeply, and the damage internally was extensive. Plus there's no telling how much harm may have been done to his head in the fall down the stairs; judging by the bumps on his skull, I'd say it could be significant. Even if he does wake up, I doubt he'll ever be...." His emotions slammed into his throat, and he couldn't finish the statement. Doc blinked back the moisture in his eyes, and his voice dropped to a whisper of fear, "Those words in the Long Branch may well be the last ones I ever say to him."  
  
Kitty closed the distance between them, tears rolling down her face. There was nothing more to say. Words were not going to act as a salve on hearts that were breaking under the strain of unspoken friendship and love for the dying man in the room. She pulled Adams into her arms, just as his guilt and sadness overtook his waning control. His shuddering form was the only indication of the pain in his heart.  
  
Kitty rubbed her hand in gentle circles over his back, "Let it go, Galen....you don't have to hold back with me."  
  
Doc wrapped his arms tightly around Kitty's waist, and buried his face into her shoulder, unable to bear the burden of his guilt alone. 


	6. Chapter Six

Matt walked into Doc's office, and finding no one in the outer room, quietly entered the bedroom. Kitty was sitting in the chair by the bed, and looked up at him, barely restrained tears shining in her eyes. He removed his hat and stepped into the room.  
  
"Kitty....."  
  
"Matt, thank god you're here."  
  
After an awkward moment, she reached for him, and he curled her into his chest, holding her close. He rubbed his hands on her arms in response to the slight shiver he felt from her.  
  
"You holding up okay?"  
  
She nodded her head against his chest, "Just tired."  
  
He waited a moment, then pushed her gently away from him so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"How's Festus?"  
  
She didn't know how to tell him, so she just said it.  
  
"Doc's not sure he's gonna make it, Matt."  
  
Dillon's brow furrowed, trying in vain to keep his feelings hidden. It was an effort to keep his voice soft and calm.  
  
"Where is Doc?"  
  
"Getting some rest in my room at the Long Branch, I hope." They shared a long look, and he knew there was more. Kitty continued, "He's taking this pretty hard."  
  
"Newly mentioned that Sam said the two of them had some words at the Long Branch yesterday afternoon."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Doc gave him a wicked snoutful, I'm afraid."  
  
"Newly didn't know how Festus came to be stabbed, do you?"  
  
"Doc's the one who found him. He was coming back from the Hansen place, and discovered Festus on the staircase, a hole in his belly from a knife. The door to Doc's office was open, and a window was broken, but there was no one around."  
  
"Festus probably surprised a thief. Was there anything missing?"  
  
Kitty shook her head, "You know Matt, I don't think Doc even thought to look. It took most of the night and the morning to patch Festus up, and after that he didn't leave his side until I made him go get some sleep."  
  
Matt nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go door to door around town, and see if folks heard or saw anything."  
  
"Matt....you have to find out who did this...."  
  
Kitty couldn't finish the sentence, her emotions bubbling up into her throat.  
  
Matt placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "I will."  
  
Dillon set a gentle hand on Haggen's forehead, then he quickly put his hat on, and walked out of the room, leaving Kitty to take care of one of his most trusted friends.  
  
***********  
  
He wrapped another blanket around his shivering brother, and adjusted the clothes serving as a pillow under his head. Then he pulled out the bottle of laudanum from his jacket pocket, and uncorked it. He gently lifted Bert's head, and poured some of the liquid into his mouth. The young man sputtered slightly, coughing.  
  
"You gotta drink it, Bert. It'll help with the pain."  
  
"Where'd ya get it?"  
  
"Some doctor's office in Dodge..."  
  
"Dodge? Solly..... that's Dillon territory, are you crazy?"  
  
"Don't you worry yourself none, I got away clean."  
  
The boy's eyes fluttered closed, and Solly carefully put his head back down on the pile of clothes. He needed to get Bert somewhere better than this; somewhere warm with a bed, some food, and maybe some doctoring. He put his hat back on, and headed out in the direction of Dodge. He was quite certain the deputy who surprised him last night wouldn't be around to recognize him. He pulled the gun with the initials F.H. burned into its barrel and smiled. He was quite certain the deputy no longer needed his gun either. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Kitty balanced the food tray on one hand, and knocked on the door with the other, but there was no answer. She turned the knob, stuck her head in the room, and realized that Adams was still sound asleep. She entered, set the tray on the table by the bed, and closed the door behind her. She observed the relaxed calm of his face while he slept, and hated to awaken him, but he'd already slept two hours past the time he told her that he wanted to check on Festus. Kitty leaned over and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Doc? Come on Doc, it's time to wake up."  
  
He roused slowly, grogginess coloring his timbre, "Kitty....what time is it?"  
  
She helped him sit up, and propped some pillows behind his back.  
  
"It's well past the time that you had something to eat..." Before he could argue, she moved the tray from the table to his lap. "Soup, some fresh bread, and a piece of Mamie's apple pie. I asked her to save one for you."  
  
He looked at her, "It's awfully sweet of you, Kitty, but I really need to go check on Festus."  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, "Newly's with him, and there's been no change. Now eat a little something, and then we'll both go check on him."  
  
He stared into the bright orbs of blue, and could see the stubbornness in them. A little of the old curmudgeon surfaced.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and watch me?"  
  
"Yes. I know better than to trust you."  
  
He shot a look at her, but picked up the spoon and sampled some of the soup, "Mmm..that's excellent."  
  
She smiled at him, then changed the subject, "While you were resting, Matt came back."  
  
His jaw tensed slightly, "And?"  
  
"He was wondering if you noticed anything missing from the office."  
  
"I never even thought to look, Kitty."  
  
"That's what I told him. He went to check around town, see if anybody heard or saw anything out of the ordinary. He should be finishing up soon. You eat your supper, and we'll meet up with him over at your office."  
  
Adams nodded, but as he touched the soup spoon to his lips, he realized he no longer had an appetite.  
  
***********  
  
When Miss Kitty and Doc Adams walked through the Long Branch on their way to his office, neither of them happened to see the man with the familiar gun, drinking a shot of whiskey at the bar. He slapped another coin on the wood.  
  
"One more, barkeep."  
  
The tall man poured another shot of whiskey into the man's glass.  
  
"The name's Sam. I don't recall seein' you round these parts. Where ya from?"  
  
"Nowhere in pa'ticular...but now that we're on the subject, do ya happen to know a place me and my brother can stay?"  
  
"There's the Dodge House down the street. It's clean, reasonable."  
  
"Much obliged for the information."  
  
Sam watched the man walk out. There was something familiar about him, like he'd seen him before, but the bartender couldn't place it. Eventually though, Sam knew it would come back to him. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Matt, Kitty and Newly waited patiently in the outer office while Doc examined Festus. After what seemed a long time, he emerged, his eyes a study in sadness. He looked up at the expectant faces. How was he going to tell them the truth? Adams walked toward them until he was standing within a few feet. He looked each of them in the eye before he spoke softly.  
  
"I wish I could tell the three of you that he was improving, or that I thought there was a chance he might."  
  
Matt spoke up, "It's that bad, Doc?"  
  
Adams stepped over to his side table, playing with the instruments upon it as he spoke, "I'm afraid that it is, Matt. His pupils are fixed and dilated, his reflexes are down to nothing." He turned toward them, he had to just say it, "I've never seen a man in his condition recover."  
  
Kitty walked over to him, grasping his lapels with her hands, her voice full of emotion, "There must be something you can try, Doc, please...."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and gently stroked her face with his hand, "No one's more sorry about it than I am honey, but I can't lie to you. There's nothing I can do to relieve the pressure that's built up in his head from the fall he took down the stairs. Festus isn't going to come out of this, and we have to face up to it."  
  
She covered her face with her hands, and Matt put his arms around her from behind, then turned her into him. Newly stood still, dumbstruck by the news. Matt looked at Doc, unsure of what to say, but knowing that he had to say something.  
  
"Are you sure, Doc? I mean absolutely sure?"  
  
Adams raised his voice in anger, "Damnit Matt, don't you think if there was something I could do that I would do it? I'd give anything to save him, but it's simply beyond modern medicine. Maybe someday there will be a way to cure brain injuries of this type, but it doesn't exist now."  
  
Dillon's voice was soft, he hadn't meant to sound so accusing, "I'm sorry, Doc... I didn't mean it that way."  
  
Adams let out a long sigh of air, trying to calm himself down. "I know, I know you didn't. We're all a little emotional, I guess."  
  
Kitty wiped her tears, walked over to Doc and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I know you did everything you could and then some.... it's not as if doctors can poke holes in people's heads like an egg before it's boiled."  
  
A strange look came over Doc's face, as though remembering something from long ago.  
  
Matt's voice was gentle, "Doc? What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's a long shot, that's what. But when I was back East last year, I met a physician who'd written a theoretical paper about a procedure that involves drilling holes in the skull to relieve the pressure of fluid built up around the brain from an injury. It'd be an awful risk though, it was just a theory...hasn't ever been tried."  
  
"But if there's a chance.... oh Doc, can you do it?"  
  
Adams looked at Kitty, "I can try."  
  
Newly stepped forward, "What can we do to help?"  
  
"Well Newly, I tell you, if you and Kitty can stay and assist me, that would be a fine idea." Then he looked up at Matt, "Did you have any luck this afternoon?" "No, 'fraid not. The only person in town with any news for me was Ed Sheridan over at the telegraph office, but that was just to let me know that there'd been a robbery next county over. The Gentry boys were identified, but they got away, although one of them was shot up pretty bad."  
  
Matt put his hat on, and walked to the door, then he looked back at Adams.  
  
"Do your best, Doc."  
  
"You know I will. And Matt, I found one thing missing from my drug supplies: laudanum."  
  
"Pain killer?"  
  
"Yep, an entire bottle of it."  
  
"Good to know, thanks Doc."  
  
Dillon opened the door and walked out. Newly walked over to the pile of clothes, boots, spurs and hat in a chair near the table, right where Doc had tossed them the night before. As Kitty and Doc prepared the table for surgery, Newly began to neatly arrange Haggen's belongings. He knew it wouldn't help Festus, but it made him feel slightly better. A frown began to cloud his face. Kitty noticed that Newly had stopped moving and was staring at the clothes.  
  
"Newly? Something wrong?"  
  
"No, something's missing."  
  
Doc piped up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Festus is never without his gun. Did you put it somewhere for safe keeping?"  
  
"No, he didn't have it when I found him."  
  
"He's never without it." Newly headed to the door, "I'll be back.I need to tell the Marshal about this..." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Saul Gentry helped his brother up the backstairs at the Dodge House. He had taken a room for one, and there had been nothing available on the bottom floor. By the time he got Bertrand settled in bed and resting comfortably, he realized the boy was gulping laudanum in ever increasingly large doses. His brother needed a doctor, and Solly knew right where one was; he just needed to formulate a plan...  
  
***********  
  
"Laudanum?"  
  
Matt let out a deep sigh, "Just send the telegram to all the surrounding county doctors, Ed. And hurry."  
  
The old man began tapping out morse, although why the Marshal was asking if any of them had this laudanum stuff stolen was beyond him.  
  
************  
  
The Marshal stepped into the Long Branch and took a quick survey of the crowd: all locals. He had already visited the boarding houses in town, and checked their registers for the name Gentry, as well as any two men traveling together. He had come up empty-handed. There was the usual number of salesman, cowboys and drifters in town, but that was it. Matt walked over to the bar.  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Evening Marshal, what can I getcha?"  
  
"Just a beer, Sam, and maybe a chat."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The bartender poured the Marshal a cold one, and then waited for Matt to start the conversation.  
  
"Most strangers to town usually wind up in the Long Branch sooner or later."  
  
"That they do, Marshal, that they do."  
  
"Seen any in the past couple of days? Two men, brothers. One of them might have been hurt, or wounded."  
  
"Nope, can't say that I have. A few salesman been through here, and some cowboys....."  
  
Newly came in, and quickly walked over to Dillon.  
  
"Marshal, I've been lookin' for ya. Festus' gun is missing."  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"Yeah, Doc didn't notice it before, but when I asked him where it was, he said that Festus didn't have it on him when he found him."  
  
"Festus is never without his gun."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Sam piped up, "You know Marshal, there was one cowboy who did mention a brother in passing."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Just that he was lookin' for a place to stay for him and his brother."  
  
"Was the brother hurt?"  
  
"Wasn't with him...for all I know, he doesn't have one....but he looked familiar this guy. Couldn't place him though."  
  
"Familiar in what way?"  
  
"Not sure really. Thought I knew a guy like him once back in Texas. Name was Gentner....no, Genter..."  
  
"Gentry?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Yeah, that's it! Gentry. Saul Gentry. But everybody used to call him Solly."  
  
Matt's eyes picked up, "Where'd you send him, Sam?"  
  
"Dodge House..."  
  
Before Sam could say another word, the Marshal of Dodge City was out the door with Newly O'Brien on his heels. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Doc put the rest of the instruments in the basin with the alcohol. Kitty was standing by the table, holding the deputy's hand. Doc walked over and gently lifted one of the unconscious man's eyelids, checking his pupils. Kitty looked at Doc hopefully.  
  
"Too early to tell, honey. I just wanted to be sure there wasn't a change for the worse."  
  
"When will we know if this helped?"  
  
He shook his head, "Could be hours, days, weeks, months, or never."  
  
"You want me to get Sam over here to help you move him into the other room?"  
  
"We'll do it in the morning. I don't want to move him yet."  
  
Doc pulled up a chair next to the exam table, preparing for a long night. Kitty patted his shoulder as she walked toward the old stove in the corner.  
  
"I'll put the coffee on."  
  
Adams pressed his fingers to Haggen's wrist, and watched the second hand of his old pocket watch. He gripped the cold limp hand in his own tightly, and leaned in close to Festus.  
  
His voice was like gravel, tired from his exhaustive worry, "Festus, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want you to know that I'm sorry." Adams swallowed hard as he softly stroked the hand he was holding, "I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did; I surely didn't mean it. And I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me, old boy. A doctor should be able to help people, especially his closest friends, and I tried my best, but it may not have been enough. I know we bite at each other now and then, but you mean a lot to me, you old mule, and if I could, I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat." Doc struggled to keep his voice steady, "You're a very dear man, Festus, and for all our arguing, a very fond friend." He pat the hand he was holding and gently set it under the blanket covering Festus.  
  
Kitty appeared, and handed him a cup of coffee, "You're not at all what you pretend to be."  
  
He glared at her, trying to put fire in his tone, "I beg your pardon..."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, "You're nothin' but an old softie, Dr. Adams, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
Before he could muster any kind of retort, the door to his office burst open, and a man carrying a younger man, entered. Doc set his coffee down and went to help the man. They settled the boy into a chair. Adams quickly pulled the boy's shirt apart, and realized the wound wasn't new. He looked up at the older one.  
  
"What happened to this boy?"  
  
"He was shot."  
  
"I can see that. But this bullet's been in him a few days."  
  
Doc looked up at him when he didn't answer, and followed the man's gaze to the deputy lying on the table. There was an odd look on the man's face. He turned back to the doctor, nodding toward Festus.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Knife wound."  
  
"He gonna die?"  
  
"Don't know, but don't see how it concerns you..."  
  
The man seemed uneasy under Adams' scrutiny, but after a moment, Doc turned his attention back to the boy. He continued his exam, and pressed hard on the bullet wound. The boy cried out in agony. Kitty flinched, not understanding why Adams was being less than gentle.  
  
"Can't you give him somethin' for the pain?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno....you're the doctor. Give him some of that laudanum stuff...."  
  
Doc stood and looked the man in the eyes, "Now if it hadn't been stolen from here the other night, I just might be able to do that....."  
  
Solly knew the old man was on to him, and quickly pulled a gun, pointing it at Doc's midsection.  
  
"Now I suggest, old man, that you tend to my brother, while you still got life left to do your doctorin'...."  
  
Doc looked down at the gun in the man's hand, and could plainly see the initials F.H. in the barrel. His eyes narrowed, and his voice grew cold.  
  
"What makes you think I'll save him?"  
  
The man cocked the gun, "If you don't, you'll be lyin' on the floor in worse shape than that deputy there..."  
  
Kitty moved closer, her voice filled with alarm, "Doc....."  
  
"Stay back there, Kitty. I think it's time for Mr. Gentry here to find out what the good book meant when it said, "An eye for an eye."  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"What difference does it make? That gun in your hand told me everything I needed to know."  
  
Solly pointed the gun toward Festus, "Yeah, well you'd best be fixin' up Bert, doctor, or I'll have to finish the job on this one." He pointed the gun toward Kitty then, "Or perhaps little red here..."  
  
Doc licked his lips, "All right, all right. I need her help over here."  
  
Solly shoved Kitty across the room, and Doc gently caught her in his arms. The two of them set to work. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Matt and Newly busted down the door of the room in the Dodge House, looking for the man who had signed the register as Joe Wallace, but the room was empty. Matt found the blood-soaked sheets, and the empty bottle of laudanum. He realized where they must have gone.  
  
"Come on Newly..."  
  
The two of them rushed out, leaving Howie with a mess to clean.  
  
************  
  
Doc put the last stitch in the bullet hole, and Kitty helped him bandage it. Adams took his glasses off, and turned toward Solly.  
  
"Now if you know what's good for you and your brother, you'll take him and get out."  
  
"You sure have a tongue on you, old man."  
  
He grabbed Kitty, shoving her out of the way, and pointed the gun at Doc's chest.  
  
"You have real hate for me in them eyes, don't you?"  
  
"I have never willfully taken another life in all my years, but there's a first time for everything."  
  
The door to the office burst open again, as Newly and Matt pounded into the room, guns drawn. Doc used the distraction to pull the gun out of Solly's hand, and to the shock of all, he pushed the man into the nearest wall, holding the cocked gun to his neck.  
  
Kitty yelled, "Doc, no!"  
  
Matt tried to keep his shock at bay, and out of his voice, "Doc, put the gun down."  
  
"I don't think so, Matt, no."  
  
Newly spoke up, "Doc, he isn't worth it..."  
  
"Newly's right," Matt added, "killing him won't bring Festus out of this, Doc, and you know it."  
  
The old doctor's voice was tinged with sadness and guilt, "No, it won't, but it's a debt I owe to him."  
  
Kitty took a step toward Doc, and in answer he tightened his grip around Solly's shirt, grasping the handle of the gun so hard that his knuckles turned white. His hand was shaking slightly.  
  
"Kitty, don't come any closer." Adams turned his attention back to the criminal in his grip, "That man lying over there may never wake up because of you." He fought to keep the emotion from his voice, "And I can't think of one damned reason not to make you pay for that." His voice lowered to a whisper, "Not one..."  
  
"I know you're hurting, Galen, but this is the last thing Festus would want you to do. Give Matt the gun."  
  
A weak voice interrupted, "Doc....Doc...."  
  
Kitty moved to the table, and took the outstretched hand, "Festus, take it easy..."  
  
Matt moved over to Doc, who seemed frozen in place. He touched his shoulder, and gently removed the gun from his hand, passing it to O'Brien.  
  
"Newly, get these two men locked up."  
  
"Right away, Marshal."  
  
Matt held onto Adams for a moment, until he was certain the older man wasn't going to collapse as soon as he let go.  
  
Festus weakly called for him again, "Doc...."  
  
Kitty stroked his face softly, "Take it easy, Festus, Doc's right here." She turned toward Adams, "Doc?"  
  
Doc finally came out of his stupor and went to the table. Festus grabbed his hand, trying to pull him closer. Doc placed his hand over the one clutching his, and leaned in.  
  
"Doc....."  
  
"I'm here, Festus. You just lie easy, relax."  
  
His voice was a mere whisper, "You didn't hurt that feller none, ona count of me, didja?"  
  
Doc's eyes misted up, and he blinked away the tears, his voice deep and gentle, "No. No, I didn't hurt him none."  
  
Exhausted, Festus closed his eyes, Doc holding his hand tightly. Kitty reached over and wiped the tears rolling down Doc's cheeks, and Matt squeezed his shoulder. Festus Haggen was going to make it, and so was Doc Adams. 


End file.
